Crossover
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: ST:TOS meets ST:VGR


Crossover  
  
Begun by Teeger Taylor  
  
"We are all a part of God's plan. Some of us don't realize it, but sooner  
or later, we take a part in the plan..."—Elizabeth A. Berndt  
  
"Harry...."  
  
Ensign Kim kept his attention on the navigation console in front of him and ignored the officer next to him at the helm.  
  
"Harry, this is boring," Tom Paris complained.  
  
"Shhhh," Kim hushed urgently, checking to see if they had attracted the attention of Mr. Spock.  
  
"Usually when I go to the holodeck," Paris continued at an uncooperatively audible level, "I do it because I want to do something a little more exciting than pulling an extra duty shift."  
  
Kim sighed in defeat. "Computer, halt program."  
  
"I thought you said this was going to be about fighting Klingons and breaking the Prime Directive," Paris said, as computer-generated figures in old fashioned Star Fleet uniforms froze all around them on the simulated bridge.  
  
"It's supposed to be." Kim consulted a palm-sized PADD he had tucked into the waistband of his uniform. "I must have made an error when setting the scenario's timeframe. We must be a few hours instead of minutes from the correct start point..."  
  
Paris pulled at the neck of the uncomfortably unfamiliar old-style tunic he was wearing. "Why did you pick these two guys for us to role-play, anyway? You should know from personal experience that a Lieutenant and an ensign hardly ever get to really do anything significant even if they are bridge officers...Say, let's switch over to that "Enterprise-A Rescues the Slave Girls of Delta IV" program. I'll let you be Spock this time and I'll be Kirk."  
  
"You always 'let' me be Spock," Kim reminded him sourly. "And besides, that's the sort of holo-program I'm really beginning to hate. It's completely unrealistic... not at all true to the period..."  
  
"Harry," Tom put a patronizing hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's unrealistic because realism is boring."  
  
A frozen yeoman near the helm suddenly un-froze. "Wanna bet?" he grinned, his craggy face instantly familiar to both Voyager officers.  
  
"Oh, great," Paris laughed. "You complain about other people's holo- simulations being unrealistic and then you put Q in the middle of yours. Sure, he's a cheap deus ex machina, but as far as being true to the period...."  
  
"Tom," Kim interrupted, his eyes glued on the faux-yeoman. "My program isn't running."  
  
It took Tom Paris a grand total of three seconds to check the roomful of frozen figures, glance back at the grinning and fully animated Q, and shoot panicked look at his fellow officer before he and Kim chorused, "Computer, intruder alert!"  
  
"So." Q smiled smugly at the alarms that did not go off in response to their cry. "Janeway's terrible twosome want to know what it was really like in the days when Star Fleet men were men and women wore micro-mini skirts, eh? Well, be careful what you wish for, bridge boys..."  
  
With a click of the alien's fingers, Q blinked out of existence and Harry's simulation program resumed --or seemed to. The scene was now much more realistic. There were new layers of background noises. They could actually feel the vibration typical of an old starship in motion. Character movement of the non-role-playing figures was much more realistic. Even the deck carpeting had toned down several shades from the obnoxious orange hue the computer always chose.  
  
"Harry," Tom said, very quietly. "Did Q just do what I'm afraid he did?"  
  
"Just stay calm," Kim replied.  
  
Paris couldn't tell which one of them the advice was intended for.  
  
"Sulu," said a heavily accented voice behind them. "There's someone sitting in my chair."  
  
"Sure, Goldilocks." A lieutenant with Asian features laughed as he tapped Paris on the shoulder to indicate he was ready to take over the helm. "He's called relief navigator. We have to use them until you figure out a way to give up eating and sleeping."  
  
Paris kept his head down as he relinquished the helm controls, but the dark- haired ensign behind Harry didn't budge.  
  
"Sulu," he said, shaking his head warily. "I've never seen either of these officers before."  
  
"Chekov, don't ..." The smile on Sulu's face froze as he looked around and realized he was confronting strangers where strangers most emphatically should not be.  
  
"Uh, well..." Tom began, waiting for one of any number of perfectly acceptable explanations to percolate to the top of his brain. "It's really very simple to explain...."  
  
"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" The first officer --looking much more stern and intimidating than he ever had in any of the "Enterprise and the Slave Girls" scenarios -- turned from the Science station.  
  
"Uh, no," Paris smiled reassuringly at the bridge full of suddenly suspicious, highly-trained and dangerous-- even if somewhat antique -- Star Fleet officers. "No, sir. There's no problem..."  
  
"Oh, yes, there is." Harry Kim was pointing at the console in front of him. "Klingon Bird of Prey decloaking, dead ahead!"  
  
Tom was already beginning to panic. "Dead ahead. I don't like the sound of those words...Sounds too permanent." Sweat began to accumulate on his brow.  
  
Captain Kirk sat proud and determined in his chair. "On screen. Let's see what our Klingon "friends" are after".  
  
Paris and Kim took their stations, trying to keep calm, while a menacing Klingon appeared on the view-screen. "Ah, Captain Kirk. Do you know you are violating our territory ?", the Commander said. He smirked sardonically at the Captain.  
  
Captain Kirk almost felt like rolling his eyes. "The Klingons are so territorial.", he thought. Everyone else on the crew was awaiting orders.  
  
"Shields up, Kiptan ?", Chekov questioned, almost instinctively. If anyone knew that shields would have to be raised sooner or later it was Pavel.  
  
"I hope this is over soon, I want to go back to Voyager.", Tom Paris thought quietly. However, he could not help being in awe of the Enterprise crew. His emotions were mixed about the whole experience in their presence...  
  
Harry Kim thought of how he would love to wring Q's neck for a brief moment and snapped two when the Captain barked out his orders. "Sir, I did not know we were in direct violation of your territory.", then he whispered to Kim and Pavel, "Raise the shields now...I don't think they're buying it."  
  
Kim and Pavel pressed the buttons and the shields were raised, Paris dreaded the next couple minutes as Kirk gave him the command to go to red alert. "I am so sorry, my friend, but I am afraid you have no choice but to leave this place.", the Klingon commander growled, with a snide grin. Tempers were beginning to flare on the Enterprise Bridge. "BRACE FOR IMPACT !", Paris said, thinking out loud. Harry Kim inwardly shuttered. "I don't want to die...I am not ready for death yet !", he thought, beginning to become more worried by the moment.  
  
The Klingons were the first to fire. Some crewmen flew out of their chairs and onto the ground, hurt very badly. Chekov said, "Someone get the medical staff out here, now !" Quickly, the medical staff took those who had been injured to sickbay. "This doesn't look good...", Kim thought, looking at what crewmembers were left. Q was probably overlooking them all, laughing menacingly. He was, in fact, watching them from above in his starship, cackling. "Now comes the true test of your mettle, boys...", he said, steepling his fingers underneath his broad chin. His eyes glowed in malice. He was quite enjoying his little game.  
  
Captain Kirk gave the order to fire back, once again. "Blast them out of the sky !", he exclaimed, hitting the arm of his chair angrily. It was almost as if the Klingons were mocking everything he did ! ""Sir, there are too many of them !", Sulu said. "Captain, we have one last audio transmission from the Klingon commander...I don't think this is a battle we can win...", Uhura said, almost sadly. "Open Comm channel !", Kirk said, still determined, and courageous. Kim and Paris were amazed by Kirk's unbelievable will to never give up, and the light of hope in his eyes.  
  
Kirk said, "Give them everything we have !". Scotty called from the Engine room, "Captain, I am afraid I cannae do that. We only have enough power to turn ourselves around..." The Klingons fired again, this time, knocking Kirk out of his chair. Kim, compelled, rushed to the Captain, Pavel looking over his shoulder. Paris slowly got up, and began muttering, "It can't get any worse, it can't get any worse..."  
  
Kim patted the Captain's face a couple times before he came to. "Tell Scotty to turn us around", he said, to anyone who was listening. Kim saw that Kirk had been hurt by the explosion and took him to sick bay. Paris was still muttering. "Tom ! It will be alright. We'll get through this.", he said, helping the Captain. Paris nodded, getting a grip on his anxiety. "Scotty...Turn us around.", Paris said, calmly. Scotty said in a very concerned tone, "Where's Cap'n Kirk ?" "He's being taken to sick bay by my friend, and Ensign Chekov has gone with him to keep the Captain calm." The Klingons fired again. "Scotty, turn us around now !", Paris said, firmly. Scotty obeyed, understanding what the intent of this strange newcomer was. "Aye, Sir !", Scotty said, powering up the engines. "Warp Factor 9.", Sulu said, adjusting a lever. "Hang on tight everyone !", Paris said, a smile returning to his face. The Klingons, despite their efforts could not persue the Enterprise, and warped back home to Q'uonos, where they belonged...  
  
Chekov, Kim and McCoy were in Sickbay watching over the Captain. He had broken some ribs when he fell, but luckily modern medicine was healing him. But, he would be in bed for a few days before he was completely healed. Paris entered Sickbay, followed by a cheering crew. He seemed to be embarrassed by this band of cheering "fans". "I did what anyone would do.", he said, humbly. Pavel looked at the Captain in admiration. "The Kiptain, if he were avake, vould thank you.", he said, patting Kim on the shoulder and then turned to give Paris a huge hug. "We appreciate the thanks, Ensign, but how do we return home ?", Kim asked. Paris's grin turned to a solemn frown. "Voyager is God knows how many light years away...", said Paris, looking forlorn. "You can stay here for as long as you like.", McCoy offered, not knowing what else to say. "It's a nice offer Doctor. But, we don't belong here...", Kim said.  
  
Soon, the Midnight Watch Crew filed onto the bridge to begin their patrol of the area, and make a double check of the Space around them to see if anyone was watching them or if anyone would attack. Of course, things were relatively quiet. Kim and Paris had been assigned quarters across from one another. Paris had an unheard of plan...Calling out to Q and asking him for a favor. "Do you think that if we call Q he will actually take the time to bring us home ?", Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. Kim doubted that Q could be that "gracious". If anything, Q was cold hearted, cruel and very selfish. "It's worth a long shot. We just can't be transported to Voyager. They are too far away...", Paris said. It was the only way...They had no other choice.  
  
"Q !", Kim and Paris called out at the top of their lungs, nearly waking the entire Enterprise crew up before they all screamed, "Keep it down !" and went back to sleep. Q appeared, looking devious and mischievous again. He was dressed in the regal black and red Judge's robe. He seemed very arrogant and haughty. "Yes, boys ? You called for little old me ?", he smirked, adding a chuckle to what he had said. Obviously he had already gotten on both of the crewman's nerves. "Listen, Q...We have played your little game and now we would like to have safe passage home .", Kim said. Q laughed playfully. "For what price ?", he questioned, placing his thumb philosophically under his chin. Paris was losing his patience with Q, he groaned audibly. "Isn't this test enough for you ? Please...please just send us back to Voyager. We have nothing to offer you." Q thought this was amusing, but he was moved by Tom's sincerity. "I'll make you a deal. I send you back...You bow to me saying you're not worthy. How's that ?", Q said, looking at Kim and Paris directly. His eyes were very intimidating. Kim grumbled. Paris simply shrugged. "Why not ?", he thought. He bowed on one knee. "I am not worthy." Kim couldn't believe he was going to do this. "I have to do this or I won't go home .", he mused, rolling his eyes. He also bowed on one knee, and said, with a hint of sarcasm..."I'm not worthy." "Good. I love to hear that...Besides, I know it is true. All right. Get up.", Q said, enjoying being in charge yet again. The two sprung to their feet. He nodded his head and laughed evilly again. "I just love being Q.", he said, flippantly. He snapped and they returned to Voyager...  
  
Epilogue: Kim and Paris were back on the Voyager. "Do you think Q will ever bother us again ?", Kim asked, an almost concerned tone in his voice. "I don't believe so. He has other races to annoy.", Paris added with a slight chuckle. "Well, I'm beat. We'd better batten down the hatches if we ever want to get started on dawn patrol...", Kim mentioned wisely. Paris nodded, and turned to go to his quarters. "By the way, you did a great job commanding the Enterprise.", Kim said, grinning. "You did a good job too, Harry.", Paris said, giving that contagious wholesome smile of his. The two left for their quarters and went to bed, never forgetting what they had endeavored on Enterprise. It would be in their minds and hearts for the rest of their lives. The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt May 15, 2000 


End file.
